


Мутная вода

by miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Competition, Humor, M/M, Romance, Swimming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Летом в домике у озера Хьюзов чертовски жарко. Рой готов пойти на что угодно, лишь бы немного охладиться — но только не прыгнуть в само озеро.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Murky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443229) by [likeadeuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce). 



Они вместе приехали в дом у озера, принадлежащий отцу Хьюза, и теперь Рой лежал на диване и пытался понять, как использовать огненную алхимию для охлаждения воздуха.

— Наверняка это возможно, — рассуждал Рой вслух. Он держал руку ладонью вверх, качая ей из стороны в сторону. Маленький огненный шар в воздухе покачивался в унисон. — Проблема только в том, как перенаправить параллельные процессы в противоположном направлении.

— Точно, — подтвердил Хьюз. Он сидел на полу у дивана, откинувшись головой на грудь Роя. — Всего лишь маленькая проблемка обращения энтропии вспять. Разве это сложно?

Рой посмотрел на него скептически, и Хьюз добавил:

— Я тоже знаю умные слова! К тому же я заметил, что ты разжег огонь. И хотя сам я не алхимик, что-то в моих непосвященных мозгах подсказывает мне: от огня в комнате может стать ещё жарче.

— Хммм.

Рой сжал ладонь, и пламя над ним угасло.

— И что ты предлагаешь, гений? — спросил он… или попытался спросить, потому что как раз в тот момент Хьюз встал — и Рой отвлекся на его полуобнаженный торс. Спина Хьюза поблескивала от пота, а брюки хаки низко сидели на бедрах. Когда он повернулся, Рой уставился прямо на подтянутые мышцы живота и четко очерченные бедра. Вчера ночью он слизывал чертовски хороший виски с этих кубиков пресса, и вряд ли Роя можно было винить за то, что подобное зрелище временно лишило его дара речи.

— Что? — переспросил Хьюз.

— Тут слишком жарко для разговоров. — Рой задумался, сколько лишних телодвижений придется совершить, чтобы ухватить Хьюза за штаны и притянуть к себе для минета. Секс не поможет ему остыть, но уж точно отвлечет…

— Мы всегда можем искупаться в озере, — предложил Хьюз.

— Где-где?

Хьюз ткнул себе за спину.

— В огромной массе воды прямо за окном. Потому-то это место и называют «домом у озера».

— Мне казалось, что тут грязевой курорт для жуков, змей, пиявок и прочей гадости. — Рой поморщился. — Уверен, что мои волосы этого не переживут.

— О боже, — сказал Хьюз. — Ты такая девчонка.

— Очевидно, у тебя есть какие-то глубоко укоренившиеся неразрешенные психологические проблемы, связанные с гомосексуальным сексом.

— Очевидно, у тебя есть какие-то глубоко укоренившиеся неразрешенные психологические проблемы, связанные с волосами.

Хьюз запустил пальцы в растрепанные пряди на макушке Роя, помассировав вспотевшую кожу, и все остроумные подколки вылетели у него из головы. Он глубоко вздохнул, наслаждаясь ощущениями, и пропустил то мгновение, когда глаза Хьюза озорно заблестели.

— Чур, наперегонки!

Он помчался к двери, и чертыхнувшись, Рой босиком выскочил следом за ним. На нем были одни боксеры, но Хьюз получил фору ещё на старте, так что некогда было думать о приличиях. Ноги у его соперника были длиннее, зато у Роя был ниже центр тяжести — а ещё, надо сказать, он не стеснялся пользоваться локтями. На краю деревянного пирса Хьюз попытался схватить его, но руки соскользнули с потного гибкого торса, и Рой первым бросился в озеро.

Темная вода попала в глаза и забилась в нос. Отфыркиваясь, Рой вынырнул на поверхность.

— Блядь! Да тут пиздец холодно! Мои яйца этого не переживут.

— А вот это станет настоящей трагедией.

Ухмыляющийся Хьюз по-прежнему стоял на краю пирса. Похоже, он не особо-то и спешил самому поплавать в озере. 

— Ты обманом заставил меня сюда прыгнуть? Да я сейчас… — Рой подплыл к лестнице на пирс и ухватился за нижнюю перекладину.

— Не кипятись, ты честно выиграл. Я просто решил насладиться моментом.

Рой снова отвлекся на торс Хьюза: тот начал стягивать брюки вместе с трусами. На мгновение мелькнула бледная кожа и внушительных размеров член — который, по мнению Роя, было весьма опрометчиво совать в холодную воду, — затем Хьюз положил очки на кучу одежды и прыгнул в озеро солдатиком. Через пару секунд он всплыл совсем неподалеку.

— А я предупреждал, — сказал Рой.

— Шутишь? Отличная водичка. — Хьюз выпустил небольшой фонтанчик изо рта.

— Ты что, глотал это? Предпочтешь традиционные методы промывания желудка или алхимические?

— У меня закаленный желудок, — отозвался Хьюз. — Иди сюда, я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

Рой подплыл ближе, и Хьюз тут же шлепнул комок ила ему в волосы. Вырываясь из чужой хватки, Рой взобрался Хьюзу на спину и потопил. Затем ненадолго нырнул и сам: конечно, озерная вода была отвратительной, но все-таки лучше ила в волосах.

— Это же роскошная лечебная процедура, — смеялся Хьюз. — Люди выкладывают… целую кучу денег… чтобы свежий ил из озера в Центре размазали…

— По их лицу? — предложил Рой. Он прижал Хьюза к опоре пирса и как раз собирался выполнить свою угрозу, но… все-таки он прижал Хьюза к опоре пирса. Внезапно ему показалось куда логичнее обхватить руками чужую талию и прижать их тела друг к другу. После этого стало ясно: Хьюзу их предыдущие игры в наездника очень даже понравились.

— Поверить не могу, что у тебя встал в ледяной воде. — Мимолетно погладив бедро Хьюза, Рой потянулся к его члену, начав водить по всей длине кончиками пальцев. — Должно быть, я чертовски хорош.

Хьюз задохнулся.

— Ничего так, — выдавил он. — Мне жаль, что я назвал тебя девчонкой.

— Неужели?

— Ага. Моя последняя девушка постоянно приезжала сюда со мной, а ныла о грязи куда меньше. Так что это было совершенно несправедливо по отношению к женскому полу.

— Смешно, — сказал Рой. — Просто уморительно. Ты же понимаешь, что я сейчас держу тебя за яйца.

Хьюз посмотрел вниз, хотя ни один из них не мог рассмотреть детали в мутной воде.

— Меня посещала эта мысль.

— Что ж, — сказал Рой. — Я мог бы воспользоваться этой возможностью, чтобы разными способами тебе отомстить, но, думаю, вместо этого…

Он ослабил хватку, оттолкнулся от опоры пирса и сделал несколько широких гребков, а затем снова обернулся к Хьюзу.

— Вместо этого я вернусь в дом и приму отличный горячий… отличный теплый душ. Ещё я думаю, что ты пойдешь вместе со мной и воспользуешься своими красивыми длинными пальцами, чтобы отмыть мои волосы от этого… — Вытащив из волос комок, Рой уставился на слизь в руке, даже не пытаясь подобрать ей определение. — Пока они не станут чистыми.

— Ладно, принцесса, — ответил Хьюз. — И я это сделаю, потому что?..

— Потому что тогда — и только тогда — я опущусь на колени и сделаю лучший минет, который ты когда-либо получал в своей жизни.

— Хммм, — протянул Хьюз с таким видом, будто всерьез задумался над этим предложением. Может, и правда задумался: было очевидно, что ему никто никогда не отсасывал, кроме Роя. Хьюз прищурился: — Ты что, сдерживался раньше?

Рой усмехнулся:

— Хочешь проверить?

Ухватившись за лестницу, он вылез обратно на пирс.

Обоим было ясно без слов, что к дому тоже добираются наперегонки.


End file.
